So Much Misery
by svtjnwnw
Summary: Cara seorang Kim Mingyu mencintai seseorang dalam diamnya. (Rectoverso versi Mingyu). Jeon Wonwoo! Kim Mingyu! Hong Jisoo! Meanie! Minwon! Gyuwon! Jiwon


_\- So Much Misery -_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Hong Joshua_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _All Mingyu Pov_

Aku terdiam ditempatku, mengesap coffee yang ku pesan seraya menatap tetesan air hujan yang seakan-akan menari membasahi setiap hal yang mereka lewati. Sejenak aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatap sekelompok pemuda diujung ruangan ini. Mereka nampak duduk melingkar, hanya ada 5orang pemuda disana. Terlihat sangat ramai dengan beberapa tawa yang menghiasi percakapan mereka. Nampak berbeda dengan ku yang hanya duduk seorang diri menatap mereka. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku hanya tertarik dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan mata rubahnya. Mata tajam yang ia sembunyikan dibalik kacamata besarnya.

Dia adalah orang yang berhasil membuatku menyimpang dari orientasi seksualku. Aku bukan seorang gay, sungguh. Aku bahkan mempunyai selusin wanita yang bisa dengan mudah ku ajak kencan. Tapi kali ini, rasanya berbeda. Dia memiliki pesona yang sangat luar biasa. Namja yang selama beberapa minggu ini mengusik pikiranku. Namja yang tak ku ketahui namanya, namja yang akan tertawa lebar saat teman disebelah kanannya mencolek pipinya. Ugh, itu sedikit menyebalkan sebenarnya. Ia sangat menyukai makanan manis dan Vanila Ice cream. Dia juga suka memakai sweater kebesarannya. Ia tampak berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telpon. Teman-temannya nampak menggodanya, menyenggolnya bahkan memaksa ikut dalam obrolan ia dengan seseorang yang menelponnya. Tangannya nampak merapihkan beberapa barangnya lalu bergegas keluar cafe.

Ia menuju mobil sedan berwarna hitam dan masuk dengan cepat. Hujan nampak menghapus jejak mobil sedan yang membawanya. Meninggalkan aku yang akan selalu seperti ini. Terdiam ditempatku sampai ia menghilang dari padanganku. Aku hanya mampu mencintainya dalam diam. Mengaguminya dalam jarak sejauh ini. Satu diantara mereka nampak berjalan kearah ku. Dan berhenti tepat didepanku.

"Apa kau mengenal kami?"tanyanya,

"Tidak, aku tak mengenal kalian"aku menjawabnya dengan cepat lalu menatapnya, namja kecil yang selalu berada disamping dia, selalu menemani dia kemanapun walau terkadang dia nampak sendirian.

"Aku cukup lama mengamatimu, kau selalu melihat kearah ku dan teman-temanku. Sudah dua minggu kau mengamati kami. Apa yang kau mau?"

"Kau pasti salah paham, aku tak mengamati kalian"

Namja kecil itu mendengus sebal menarik tanganku menghampiri kelompoknya, kelompoknya yang tak lengkap tanpa dia. Dia adalah alasanku. Alasanku selalu menatap kelompok ini.

"Dia selalu melihat kearah kita. Aku tak tahu apa tujuannya, apa salah satu dari kalian mengenal dia?"

Mereka nampak mengamatiku dengan seksama lalu menggeleng dengan kompaknya.

"Mungkin wonwoo yang mengenalnya"

 _'Wonwoo'_  
Ternyata dia bernama Wonwoo. Nama yang mulai saat ini akan selalu ku ingat, nama seseorang yang ku puja melebihi siapapun didunia ini.

"Kau mengenal wonwoo?", tentu saja aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau melihat kami?"

"Mungkin ia menyukai seseorang diantara kita"

"Wonwoo..."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai wonwoo atau malah penganggum rahasia wonwoo, astaga"itu suara namja yang selalu mencolek pipi wonwoo, ia nampak heboh bersama pria disampingnya.

"Kau menyukai wonwoo?"namja kecil itu nampak memojokkanku dengan pertanyaanya. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya mudah ku jawab dengan mengatakan ' _iya_ '.

"Sudah ku duga, kau ternyata memang benar menyukai wonwoo"mereka nampak bersautan seakan tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Lupakan dia..."suara bisikan terdengar dari namja yang berada disampingku, namja kecil itu menatapku dengan sendu. "Berhentilah mengejarnya, dia sudah menikah dan bahkan ia sedang mengandung anaknya, dia adalah salah satu pria yang di diagnosis Male pregnant"

Detik ini, jam ini, tempat ini dan saat ini juga. Semuanya nampak berjalan lambat, suara dentingan jam yang sangat memilukan. Satu fakta yang harusnya kuterima dengan lapang dada. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya dengan baik, aku bahkan hanya tahu bagaimana wajahnya. Mereka nampak saling bertatapan lalu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku jelaskan. Pandangannya yang sedikit menyiratkan rasa iba. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu menatap mereka satu persatu. Merekam mereka semua dalam ingatanku. Termasuk merekam dia yang akan selalu ku puja melebihi siapapun.

"Terima kasih.. aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya, sungguh rasanya sangat bahagia ketika mendengar ia sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang membuatnya bahagia, aku bahkan bersedih karena aku tidak tahu yang tak bisa ku miliki. Harusnya aku tahu apa yang tak bisa ku miliki. Seperti dia yang tak bisa ku miliki. Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku ikut dalam obrolan ini, tolong jangan katakan apapun tentang ini padanya. Aku hanya ingin mencintainya tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tahu, walau cinta ini tak akan pernah terbalas. Aku hanya ingin mencintainya selama aku bisa, aku hanya ingin mencintai tanpa dicintai. Setidaknya dia adalah alasanku bertahan dalam kesendirian hidupku. Tolong jangan ubah apapun. Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian tak menganggapku ada. Bahkan jika kalian melupakan kejadian ini dan tak pernah mengatakan apapun."

 ** _5 Tahun Kemudian_**

Aku berdiri didepan sebuah figura seseorang. Seseorang yang teramat ku cintai. Aku meletakkan bunga yang sengaja ku bawa untuknya dan memejamkan mataku. Berdoa dengan tulus kepada Tuhan untuk menjaganya. Menjaga cintaku yang teramat berharga, cinta yang tak lekang oleh waktu, cinta yang membuatku bertahan dalam semua keadaan ini. Ia nampak tersenyum lebar dalam foto itu, foto terakhir yang teman-temannya katakan. Foto sesaat sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Foto yang akan selalu menjadi objek menarik.

Aku menghela nafasku sedikit lebih sulit, semua kenangannya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Sebuah kenangan yang rasanya sangat sulit untuk menghilang dari ingatanku. Tak ingin terlarut dalam suasana ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dengan cepat. Tak jauh dari tempatku, seorang namja yang duduk diatas kursi roda nampak mendekat kearahku. Itu Joshua, seorang namja yang awalnya sangat ku benci. Berulang kali ia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri, tapi entah mengapa aku selalu mengagalkanya, mungkin wonwoo yang menggerakkan aku untuk menghentikan suaminya yang tercinta. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti. Pada dasarnya dia hanyalah seorang namja yang kehilangan keluarga kecilnya.

"Kim mingyu...", Joshua memanggilku dan membuatku sedikit berlari kearahnya lalu membantu mendorong kursi rodanya. Joshua sudah tidak memiliki kaki yang sempurna. Kedua kakinya sekarang hanya tersisa sampai batas lututnya. Kedua kakinya harus di amputasi karena kecelakaan yang merenggut itu semuanya.

"Maaf hyung. Aku datang mengunjungi istrimu tanpa memberitahumu"aku berujar pelan takut membuatnya kecewa.

"Aku senang jika kau selalu mengunjungi istriku. Maafkan aku mingyu, aku yang membuatmu harus kehilangan namja yang teramat kau cintai, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaganya"ucapan joshua kembali membuka luka lama yang selalu ingin ku tutup.

Sebuah takdir konyol yang membuatku dipertemukan dengannya. Bahkan aku tak mengetahui jika dia adalah suami sekaligus penyebab kematian seseorang yang teramat ku cintai. Ingin ku marah dan memakinya namun aku sadar, aku tak lebih hanya seorang pengagum rahasia istrinya. Harusnya ialah yang merasa marah saat ku katakan aku mencintai istrinya bahkan dengan yakin ku katakan jika aku mencintai istrinya melebihi ia.

"Aku tak apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ku cintai, bahkan aku tak tahu apa ia mencintaiku atau tidak. Sedangkan kau kehilangan istri dan calon anakmu. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya aku jika hal itu terjadi padaku. Kau bahkan kehilangan kedua kakimu juga. Rasa sedihku sangat tidak sebanding denganmu. Apalagi aku mengatakan jika aku mencintai istrimu. Harusnya kau marah padaku, tapi kau malah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hyung. Kau lah yang berhak marah padaku, dan berhenti meminta maaf karena ini sudah menjadi keputusanku untuk mencintainya sehalus isyarat yang kirim melalui udara, langit, atau sinar bulan"

 _Jeon Wonwoo_  
 _Seseorang yang hanya bisa kukirimi isyarat sehalus udara, langit, awan, atau hujan. Seseorang yang_ _sudah_ _damai dengan membawa seluruh cintanya._

 _-FIN-_

maaf kalau banyak typo. that's not my style maybe my habits.


End file.
